1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for executing programs for use in software development environment or execution environment, and also to a recording medium in which the execution programs are recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the functions of software are more sophisticated, the software has been made steadily larger and more complicated. For this reason, there occurs such a situation that, only by conventional software development techniques or software structure, it cannot cope with a high level of system sufficiently.
The conventional software concept is based on the fact that, for example, a function of controlling an object is divided into a plurality of sub-functions, a program is developed for each of the sub-functions, and these programs are eventually combined into a single program to control the object.
On such a conventional concept, it is actually impossible to confirm the necessary function before the single combined program is completed. For this reason, it becomes necessary for the developments of the programs of the associated sub-functions to keep pace with each other. This requires much time and much labor in the developing work.
On the conventional concept, further, since the further modification is necessary to prevent the programs of the sub-functions from interfering each other, the combined program has a complicated structure. For this reason, highly complicated works are required for its maintenance.
On the conventional concept, furthermore, when consideration is paid to its reliability in a run mode, it is required, as a matter of course, to already remove bugs in the program at the time of the development. Because of the complicated structure of the combined program, however, bug removal is often incomplete. Accordingly, the software function often works incompletely.